fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Luthier/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes
General Quotes Level Up Quotes * "My flesh is newly steeled." * "My mind has been cleared." * "Only daily effort is rewarded with blessings. * "Hmm? I could have sworn..." (1 stat up) Class Change * "So this is the Mother's path for me..." Summary Screen * "Of course we won. I'm here." (Easy victory) * sighs "I've overworked myself." (Fatigued) * "We've nothing to celebrate now..." (An ally dies) * "Delthea! Delthea, open your eyes!" (Delthea dies) Final Map Quote Battle Quotes When Selected * "Easy pickings." (Full/High health) * "Very well." (Medium health) * "...Me?" (Critical health) Upon Being Healed * "Invigorating!" Used Healing Item * "This is clearly not edible!" (Disliked) * "Acceptable." (Neutral) * "Scrumptious!" (Liked) * "Oh, this is a pleasant surprise!" (Loved) Enemy Dodges Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage Critical * "Ready yourself for the end!" *"I will eradicate you!" *"I saved this for you!" *"Pushing your luck, I see..." Finishing Blow * "Take this!" * "Begone!" * "Fool." Defeated Enemy * "That was quick." * sighs * "Hah!" * "I must reach the heart of truth." * "Not even a challenge!" * "As I thought." * "Don't trifle with me!" Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy * "We are cut from the same cloth." (If Delthea defeats an enemy) * "Now that's what I like to see!" (If Delthea defeats an enemy) * "I've given you too little credit." * "You have talent." * "Huh. Well done." Nearby Ally Below Half Health * "Hurry up and heal!" (If Delthea has low health) Death/Retreat Quotes Base Conversations ;First Conversation :"Delthea and I both descend from a bloodline of celebrated mages. We have been blessed with a natural gift for magic, you see. But despite having more talent than me, Delthea has always been ungrateful. She spends more time playing around than training. If she’d taken her studies seriously, she might not have been manipulated. *sigh* Well, no matter. There is little point in lamenting it now…" ;Second Conversation :"Oh, Alm. Do you need something? ...No? Then why did you speak to me? ...Because you felt like it? Ah, I see. Friendship demands a certain amount of perfunctory conversation. Forgive me. I have little experience with friendship. And, um, no friends. There were others my age in the village, but we were never close. I suppose I never felt the need to get to know them. However, I had a most excellent relationship with one of the cats. ...Yes, I know that doesn't count. You needn't remind me. But if you insist, YOU can be my first human friend, Alm. Congratulations." ;Third Conversation :"Delthea and I descend from a mage disciple of the champion Zofia. This disciple was female, so her gifts pass more readily to female heirs. Magical ability is in the blood. If one is not born with it… Well, they will never hear the spirits’ voices, no matter how hard they train. I know how precious my gifts are, so I intend to spend my life perfecting them. I understand my calling, even if Delthea does not." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts